The Conflicts Arcane Chapter One
by Trisell Chronos
Summary: A Mystery/Action story involving a character called "Nick Falon", nicknamed "Talon", and his two friends, Kal, and Jesse, who become involved in a series of strange events; the first being encountering what they think is an alien life-form. I am asking for readers willing to go through long chapters as I have put long efforts into this reboot


Prologue

From the front window of his bedroom, a young male wolf mobian, nearing his days at collage, looked up to the sky. It was there that he saw a stream of lights. At first he thought these were stars. But red stars? In a swirling pool of energy? No. These were no stars. This was something much more destructive.

Far from the planet that the boy looked from, the swirling red energy formed into a three-way battle between a dark red figure, a light red figure, and an average red figure. The glowing beings clashed at each other, kicking, clawing, punching, and blasting until the normal red one began to spark and flash. The two other figures felt themselves being pulled into the average red one. They could not fight it, and were consumed very quickly. The fused being then began to take on a form. It curved and shrank, and grew and bent, but before it was complete… it exploded.

Millions upon millions of lights shot out of the being in all directions; some landing on near planets, some floating in space, and some traveling through dimensions. The three red beings were no more, as the light faded to nothing.

One light in particular however, a dark green ball of energy, which had traveled from different dimensions, went spiraling towards Mobius Zone-8, though the planet's inhabitance simply called it Mobius. This energy would be known as Taio's comet. It circled the planet for days and days, till it eventually crash-landed.

The site it had landed in was a populated city. Much of it was destroyed instantly, but the militia was quick to respond to this threat. Sadly they could do nothing. A dark green figure, female in appearance, and mobian in form, walked from its crater, and as soon as it's eyes lit up for the first time, it made short work of all life there.

No one knew where this creature went after that. Some thought it died from running out of energy. Others assumed it was simply crushed. Some believed it was still out there. But what they did not know…

Was that it would not be the last.

The Conflicts Arcane (reboot)

Chapter One "Monster"

Part One "First Contact"

Nick Falon, or Talon as his friends called him (the reason for this nick-name was based around his curved long claws.), was a dark grey hedgehog, 16 at age, with the unfortunate title of "emo". Talon was actually not emo for the most part. He had black hair that went over his face, but aside from that he had a rather average personality, added on with a fair amount of restraint and patience.

Talon lived in a town known as Hicksville, in the state Mass Sopain, in the country of Faconicks, on the planet Mobius. And while he did not know personally, this was actually Mobius-8, as not to be confused with the Prime World. His High school, Claire High, was also quite average, which irritated him a bit. He did not enjoy average. He liked action, adventure, anything that was not average. This was partially because of his claw-shapes, which made him feel a bit supernatural, but mostly because aside from his two friends, Kal and Jesse, nothing ever happened. That is to say that nothing happened around him anyway. Oh he had heard about the rest of the planet. Many wars, supernatural battles, it had quite a share of power-houses, even its own super-hero called "Guardian". But all of that was far away, and Talon's parents refused to let him get near it.

At the present time Talon was day-dreaming once again under a tree during a free-period. He never spent time to study for school during this because he had never gotten into trouble in school, at least when it came to his school-work. He was not a brainiac, but he could remember things quite well and was not confused easily.

Currently he was thinking about the school and town exploding; not as morbid as one would think. The explosions were not full of smoke, but more-so like the millions of particles in each piece of everything spreading out, creating a fog of millions of colors, then eventually transforming into other things. He would picture what they would become, such as a creature made out of apples, with a leaf-head, and a white-tan body, wearing a red-ribbon scarf. He was quite imaginative, but kept this to himself for the most part.

"And you're here again." Kal sighed as she walked over to her friend, lugging her large tote-bag with her. Kal was a cat-like Mobian, though she looked a bit different than the average cat. No one quite knew why. She was a golden color, with a slightly long neck, wide but pointed ears, slightly large hands, and a fetish for scarfs. She had actually created a special scarf that she controlled psychically with the help of the school data-base, and her parent's spare-parts. Sadly the scarf was not with her as it was deemed too dangerous for school.

Talon glanced up with his pale yellow eyes meeting her deep turquoise eyes. He only had his eyes half-open when he replied "Am I supposed to be somewhere else?"

"Well no, but you could do something else." Kal suggested. "There's sports… drawing… writing… gardening… school-studying… th-"

"W-wait… sports?" Now he began to pay attention. Talon looked at Kal as if he thought she was joking. "How? There's only like… five other people including you on free period. It's not like we can get them all to join up at the same time in the basket-ball court."

"Well I guess not, but why not the other ones?"

"What other ones?" And by remember things quite well, I meant when he wanted to.

"… I listed like… five." Kal informed with a cross look.

"Sorry, what were they?" Talon sighed back.

"Drawing, writing, gardening-"

"HA!... Sorry."

"… and studying."

Talon thought it over. "Well I don't need to study, definitely not gardening, so… drawing or writing."

"Well you already can draw, so do that."

"… Nah."

"Why not?!" Kal fumed.

"I don't feel like it!" Talon defended. "Is there something you want me to draw?"

"Well… I'd have to think of that I guess, but why not just design a creature?"

"Maybe. But don't expect me to make some huge fantasy series based on it."

"Well why not? You could get rich and stuff."

"Do I look like I want to be rich?"

"… Is there a reason why you're in such a bad mood today?"

"I'm just bored. Bored of all this same-old."

"You've been saying that for almost a month now!"

"Well I am!" Talon hissed. "The same days with the same stuff! I've almost never even gone to a different state!"

"Ugh! Well then talk to your parents again!"

"I can't… they won't let me."

Kal sighed in sympathy, "Mine either. Or Jesse's."

"Why do we have to be so cooped up?"

Kal shrugged, sitting finally next to her friend, "Maybe there's something they're not telling us."

"I wish. At least that way when we finally figured it out, we'd have some form of action, or at least mystery."

Kal shrugged a second time and leaned against the opposite side of the tree. Now they were both bored. And so the third member of the trio walked up.

Jesse was a dark blue-slate colored hedgehog, with a bandana on his head, grey eyes, large blue bangs, and was usually out and about without a shirt for some reason. Thankfully this was school so he was fully covered.

One look at his pals and Jesse knew what had to be done. He went closely up to Kal's ear and was about to yell "FIRE!" but instead Kal shut his mouth tightly and said "Don't even think about it."

Jesse yanked back with a shrug. "Worth a try. You guys been bored long?"

"Her, no, me yes." Talon replied. "What do you want to do?"

"Well let's see, two of my friends and I are ALL out of school at the same time, so why not doing something involving three people? Like… er… tag?"

Talon rose an eyebrow as he slowly glanced over to Jesse. "Tag?" He asked in disbelief.

"Okay then… capture the flag! Raid the garden! Pull a prank of someone! Just something else then sitting around!"

"Any other ideas?"

"Uh yeah; we could go uh… to the tennis court, or-" *RIIIIIIIIIIING* "go back to class…" Jesse sighed deeply. "Right when I found you guys again."

"Well off to class then." Talon declared as he hopped up. "Maybe after school we can do something, Jesse."

Kal followed suit, leaving Jesse alone in the lawn. "UGH!" He yelled before trudging off to his next class.

An hour later…

Thirty minutes were left until Talon was finished with school for the week, though he did not know. He never looked at the clock, because he did not want to get stressed over waiting. That and it helped him concentrate on the teacher more.

At the present moment he was filling out an algebra problem. " X squared over two plus y, divided by x over two plus y." {Cake.} He thought. Quickly jotting down the answer, Talon felt a slight superiority to his fellow classmates, as he had just finished his last answer while most of them were on their second. The only one to have finished before him was Kal, who was roughly the smartest of their little group.

Nick got up, passed his paper to the teacher, then walked to his locker, where he got some gum, books, and other various items before heading towards the front door.

As he slowly made his way, mainly due to being tired, he began to hear a rumbling and a large "zeeeeeeeeeeeeee" sound. "Probably some meteor crashing from space that's going to have some alien in it." He chuckled sarcastically. But interestingly enough, he was correct, partially.

He was out of the school now and passing a large baseball field near the school, when he could not shake the fact that the sound was getting louder. For the first time that day, he looked to the sky, and actually saw it; a meteor, rushing down… right… towards… him.

Every part of Nick's body lit up with energy as he sprang at least two yards to the right trying to miss the crash-landing object. He could not care nor tell if it was his own body causing him to jump so far, or if it was the following- *SLA-POW!* the object destroyed all that was left of the baseball field, and continued to rush forward, destroying everything in its path. It went directly towards the downtown area.

Curiosity was a deadly trait that Nick was a victim of. He pondered quickly. "Okay if I go after it, I might get killed, but if I don't, the feds will pop up and I'll never find out!" Whether or not the decision was stupid, Talon dashed after the meteor, following along its burning hot path.

When he reached it, in a large oval of dirt, stone, and glass, he saw directly in the middle a large… blob of something. It looked as if it was liquid, but metallic. Perhaps it melted on its way down? It seemed logical enough.

Talon slowly edged nearer to the strange goop, but once he was a half-yard away, it lit up blue and red, then flipped around, apparently now facing him. Nick's hands hit the sky; he did not want to look like a threat. The goop simply stared at him, or so he thought since it had no eyes, then eventually it… shape-shifted?

The goop grew taller, then a bit shorter, then after a while it looked like… a girl; a glowing red and blue short mobian-look-alike, only without any eyes, ears, mouth, nose, hands, feet, or well… anything aside from its basic structure.

"Uh… h-hi?" Nick greeted nervously, hands still in the air.

"Hi." It replied in a feminine young-sounding voice. The "girl" walked a bit towards Talon, its blue and red… skin slowly turning black, and what appeared to be large blue eyes began materializing. Then when she was almost directly in front of him, a large siren sounded; the police.

Before Talon could even think to say "WAIT!" the girl zoomed away at incredible speed, apparently not caring about the wreckage around her as she went straight through the floor and buildings. As she dashed off though parts of her… goop dropped and spread on the floor. Talon rubbed the strange material in his hand. It felt like liquid but metallic, and grainy. He decided to stuff some in one of his pack-pack pockets, which he quickly hid before the police neared.

"I've got to hide." Talon figured, seeing how the police would soon see him and probably apprehend him. The hole the girl had made seemed safe enough so he went in that direction, praying that no one had seen him. After a while he was getting a bit tired, and he could hear someone coming after him, so he dug to the side, and dove into a quick hole he had made. Next he sealed it up, holding his breath in fear that he might cough of the dirt, and hoped that he would continue to go unnoticed.

Footsteps came soon after he was hidden, and as they got closer Talon found himself straining to hold his breath. The person passed by thankfully, but Nick could not let his air out now. He had never held his breath for so long, nearly three minutes. But then it all flew out of him. The impact of his explosional breath made a large hole in his hiding place.

Apparently someone was going towards that area now, and saw that, so now they were walking in that direction. However before they could get close enough, one of the damaged buildings crumbled and felt in between, slamming hard on the hold and Talon's hiding place.

"GAH!" Talon screamed from the impact. Thankfully he was only stunned and the other side of the hole took most of the pressure, but he could not say there any longer. Using the rest of his strength, Nick dug through his hiding place and out of the normal ground above.

He could see no one in the direction the hole went, so he chose to follow, panting and wiping his face heavily. The hole left a long snake-shaped bump in the ground, making a path for Talon to follow, which he did. It led him into a desert area. He felt close when he heard someone screaming… a girl screaming.

It was short, and mixed with the sound of electricity. Someone was attacking the girl maybe? Talon rushed forward, panting even more than before. He froze however when he found himself only five feet away from a large amount of military equipment, tanks, cars, and a whole lot of high tech machines he had not even seen before. They were centered around what was obviously the morphing girl. So stupidly Talon laid on his belly and crawled towards the center.

He could see at least thirty men, mostly overlanders, in special black armor, holding black and green guns, that seemed to be electrifying the girl with their energy. She had passed out instantly and they eventually stopped when she reverted to a pile of goop.

A team rushed over and scooped the alien girl into a medium-sized capsule, around maybe two feet wide and tall, then got in their vehicles and drove off. Talon wanted to chase them, or do something, but what could he do? He was not fast, or strong, all he had was his large claws. But there was one thing he got out of it. He saw the Logo on one of the vehicles; "Arma-9, Militia 51."

"Fifty-one? As in the Area?" This possibility seemed both stupid and cool at the same time. What idiot actually named the location Area-Fifty-One, if they did not want people finding it, knowing how infamous it was?

"This is going to take a lot of explaining." Talon groaned. He was filthy and slightly bruised, not to mention at least three miles from the baseball field near his town.

When Talon did get home, he simply waved to his parents then dove to the shower. Thankfully his parents did not notice at first, but they did hear the door open and close, so they knew he was home, just not where. When he came out of the shower *UMPH!* His mother practically smothered him in a tight hug.

"Mom… dying… under… pressure…" But his mom did not let go.

"Where were you!? They said on the news that something crashed, then you weren't home, and-"

"The thing crashed near me, so I checked it out, don't worry, I didn't get hurt… mostly." Talon tried to calm him parent. "I f-… found nothing, but I was trying to figure out how to avoid getting home without looking all dirty due to the crash."

"Why didn't you call?" His mother interrogated, still shocked.

"Well I didn't think to. It was pretty surprising, so I just… forgot. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare yo-" and a tighter hug right after that. "Please tell me there's something besides hugs going on right now." He wheezed.

"… Your Driving Test scores came back." His father informed. "You passed… and may God have mercy on the car."

"Your confidence is touching, Dad." Talon retorted. "Um… what time is it?"

"Four!" His mother answered.

"Oh… well could I call over Jesse and Kal?"

"Why?"

"Just wanted to tell them about my experience at the crash is all." Talon never was that freaked out under pressure.

"… Y-yes… just…" and another hug. Talon hugged back reluctantly this time. He could not blame her really.

Getting Kal and Jesse to come over to his house was extremely difficult for Talon. This was because of the crash of course. Their parents were completely against letting their children out, and it took an hour of convincing to get them to agree. This was something Talon did well. His talented-tongue often gave him the upper hand in arguments, even if he had no idea what he was talking about. He would win by doing one or three of three things.

Talk quickly without stuttering.

Always stay calm and picture yourself as a professor.

Use a lot of big words.

However even when they were allowed to come over, Jesse's cousin's, who were his only family, decided to stay over and raid the food (they were quite the party-boys), while Kal's parents nearly pressed their faces to the glass-windows, making sure she was alright until she was out of sight. The expression she had on her face showed that she did not enjoy this.

Jesse decided to start the conversation as he and Kal entered Talon's room with "Y'know if I had your mouth, I'd b-"

"be getting out of school, picking up girls, and having more excuses to have your shirt off?" Kal interrupted with a satisfied smirk.

"… THAT, and pick up girls." Jesse added.

"I just said that." Kal reminded, looking less entertained by her comeback being ruined.

"Then… more girls." Jesse chuckled.

"This is why you're still single." Kal sighed, shaking her head from side to side.

"Are you both finished?" Talon questioned stressfully. "I REALLY need to tell you something." Kal and Jesse became quiet, so Talon continued. "I was at the c-… wait" Talon opened the door again to see Aerl (A 'rol), one of Jesse's cousins, peering at the door trying to listen in.

The cousin jerked back slightly, pretending to be interested in the… door. To this Talon simply said "I would appreciate you not digging your snout in other people's business. Could you please leave?"

"… Sure." And he was off.

"Anyway," Talon started up again as he closed the door and returned to his friends. He saw Jesse looking around the room for something. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for chips. You do have chips right?"

"… No." Talon squeezed his fists, a bit irritated by Jesse's constant comic relief attitude. "Could you please stop? I'm trying to explain something here."

"Alright." Jesse sat down on the bed, while Kal leaned up against a wall.

"Alright, I was at the crash, and-"

"The crash… today? As in with the alien person goop stuff?" Kal inquired.

"Yes that, the same, can I continue please?!"

"My bad." Kal looked away with a small wave of her hands.

"At the crash I actually met the alien." Talon paused to see if they would interrupt again. Okay, continue. "She's a… shape-shifter… or something like that."

Now the friends were interested, mostly Jesse after hearing the word "she". "Alien girl? Wait you're serious?"

"No… YES I'M SERIOUS!"

"Don't yell at him. It's not like this is normal." Kal scolded.

"I'm surprised you aren't freaking out." Talon replied.

Kal shrugged with her arms crossed. "My parents make crazy stuff all the time, and our planet has its own super-hero, not to mention a few villains. I'm not really all that surprised about it. Anyway you were saying?"

Talon blinked a bit at this then regained his composure "U-uh… I-I said hi to her, and she said hi back, then the police started to pop up and she ran off. I chased after her and when I found her again, she was being taken away by some militia. 'Arma-9, Militia 51' is what the tag said."

"Arma-9…" Kal pondered. "I think I might know that one. And fifty-one? As in the area?"

"Aw you beat me to it!" Jesse complained. "So what's Arma-9?"

"I've only overheard it a couple times. My Dad worked on… some kind of veno- n-no wait, it was… a-acid! ACID! The branch had something to do with a special acid-liquid from an off-world species. And I remember correctly, Arma stands for Dimension-Contact, so… the ninth dimension we have contact with?"

"That doesn't surprise me." Jesse added. "You guys remember all the chaos emeralds like WAY back there? And how everyone thought they were like… destroyed?"

"Yeah?" Talon acknowledged.

"Well what if they weren't destroyed? I mean, how could we make portals and all that without the energy? Once I even heard from someone that they're still out there, but that the government always takes away anyone that finds them, and mines the gems for themselves."

"So that's where the tax-money goes." Talon chuckled. "So does the fifty-one stand for the squad that's from Arma-9?"

"I'm guessing so." Kal answered.

"So… how many people were there from Arma-9?" Jesse inquired.

"Uh… thirty… fifty… a hundred max. Why?" Talon questioned.

"Wouldn't that mean that there's at least five-thousand and a-hundred people in just Arma-9? Not to mention the people running it?"

"That actually doesn't really overwhelm me." Talon shrugged. "Sure it's a big number, but I'm sure there's millions in the normal army alone."

"We're getting off-topic here. What else happened, Talon?" Kal directed.

"Well as she left, I was able to get some goop that she left off." Talon opened up his backpack and pulled out a bit of the substance.

"Well Kal, you're the rich-kid with the scientist parents. You got some scanner at your house?" Jesse teased.

"…I… might…" Kal replied vaguely, not wanting to admit to something so Dexter-like.

"Well if you do, maybe you could get this scanned?" Talon suggested as he handed her the goop.

"Ew." Kal said with an annoyed look. "*Sigh* Fine."

"I'll look up what I can about Arma-9." Talon informed.

"And I'll go raid the fridge." Jesse chuckled. Kal stopped him with her arm and shoved him back. He felt a bit embarrassed that the girl was able to push his fairly buff-self back without straining herself.

"What is it now, Super-girl?" He teased.

"We need you to do something supportive and tedious too." Kal replied.

"Such as…?"

A few breaths of waiting later…

"Get into the crash-site and look around." Talon came up with. "I'm sure your five cousins won't mind."

"I've got three girl cousins too." Jesse informed.

"Okay, them too. But don't tell them anything. If you have to, be vague."

"Aye Aye cap." Jesse saluted.

"So… that's it?" Kal asked.

"No." Talon replied. "We'll need to stay here for the night. The longer we're with either of your parents, the longer they have to talk to any one of us. Something might come up, and we don't want that."

Jesse shrugged in satisfactory. "So I can find those chips in the meantime. Cool. Which reminds me, when are one of you going to point out how crazy this idea sounds? I know I'll get yelled at if I do."

"How did you get from chips to that?" Kal remarked.

"I know it's insane, Jesse, but I can't just move on from this." Talon responded. "That girl wasn't doing anything. Yes she crashed and wrecked stuff, but she was most-likely unconscious the entire time."

"And if she turns out to be a probe sent to destroy our planet?" Kal asked.

"Well we DO have a super-hero." Talon reminded.

"Well even if the alien's alright," Jesse began, "what about US? You know, the people planning to break into the government, which I still doubt is gonna happen."

"You're free to leave if you want, Jesse." Nick informed. "But I'm going to help."

"You're crazy. But oh well. Might as well be there to brace your fall." Kal sighed.

The three friends spent that night searching for anything under Arma-9. When that did not turn up, they looked for "government" and "dimensions". On an alien-watcher forum they found out one specific piece of information from a banned-account (mostly likely banned for being either insane, or knowing too much.)

One of the bases that the account had rumored to be a special base was at *blip* and it was gone. "How did that just happen?" Talon complained.

"Look at the upload date." Kal pointed out. "The date is today. However uploaded this must have been at the crash."

"Well the username WAS BrainStringNoodle443." Talon informed. "And I have no idea who that might be."

"Try searching for it somewhere else." Jesse suggested.

And so Talon did. First the entire name, which did nothing, then without the numbers. Four accounts popped up, one of which was old and unused. It was on… .

They all cringed. ; think of it as My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (copyrighted) only worse. More pink, more giggles, and on the internet instead of TV. The main difference however was that it dealt with many magical beings instead of horses, and was still around for more than twenty years.

Kal herself gave a large sigh of relief when they looked up some of the activity on the account. Apparently this user was actually only there to rant about how much he or she hated , and got a large amount of hate-feedback, hence why they were no longer there. Then they noticed that they did post their address and name.

"Merle Lavers, 42 Heirclin Blvd." Kal announced. "That's only ten blocks from here."

"Alright, Kal," Talon began to order, "tomorrow you go back to scanning the goop, while Jesse and I go over to this person's house and try to find out what they know."

"And dim-whit is coming why?" Kal teased.

"Y'know I can't remember the last time I said anything mean to you. Why are you so mean?" Jesse fumed.

"Fine, sorry. Just joking."

"Hilarious."

"Will you two please stop it!?" Talon growled. "Let's all just get some sleep for tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright. G'night." Kal shuffled over to her sleeping bag and fell asleep soon after. Jesse followed suit, grumbling a bit as he went. Talon shut off his computer, then went to his bed, and stayed awake for another hour till finally falling into the dream world.

Meanwhile…

Commander Rovor, a tall wolf mobian was the overseer of Arma-9. He had black hair, due to being one of the youngest commanders ever. He was only twenty-five, and still commanded extreme respect from his assets. He had the job of analyzing and taking care of anything from the ninth-dimension. Along with that he would also work at his own planet, protecting it… or preparing it.

Arma-9's base 51 (Yes Talon and his friends were incorrect about the number of people) was a super-being prison-like dome, that was almost completely underground. It held some of the Guardian's enemies, as well as enemies that were captured before shown to the public. He walked past many cells, large and medium, but none small. He stopped at the largest.

It was a specialized cell, enforced with a special sound-absorbing metal, and covered in lasers as well as other deadly traps. Inside it had a giant capsule, with many various tubes inside of it, and an instant lock-down system that could stop a meteor from hitting the planet.

Why was it so special one might ask? Because it was specially made for a special species, and they had just caught their second. They were prepared.

The black female-alien-morpher fell straight into the capsule, which filled instantly with a clear goop, and began to kick and slash at it as soon as she could move again. This was to no avail. But still she kept trying.

The commander was crunching down an orange when he walked in to see her still trying to break out, seem to not tire at all. "You should save your breath." He suggested.

"I DON'T BREATHE!" She growled back, and continued to pound away at her container.

"Let's teach her a lesson." The commander pressed on a murky green button, then turned a knob to medium level. An acidic gas spread throughout the capsule, eating away at the girl's morphic form. She span around fanning it away, but showed no sign of pain, no wails, no screams, but she was not happy. Her eyes were white, and Rovor knew what that meant.

He eventually turned the mist off, and the girl stopped banging, but instead glared at him with darkened red eyes now. "We met one before you, you know." He began, ignoring her glaring. "See that's how we figured out how to get you. I believe your species is called 'Identity', no doubt because of your morphing abilities."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" She screamed at him.

"Actually I know quite a bit. Sadly though you're right to an extent, I don't know about your history. No the other one didn't seem to want to tell us your origin. That and someone had made off with our intel about your species a while ago, and well… let's just say I was not in charge when they installed the back-up drive."

"And what did you do to the other one?"

"Not going to tell you that. Don't need to. But I'm guessing we can drain the information from you."

The tubes lit up, preparing to latch on to the goop-girl.

"With the tubes of death?" The being scoffed. As the tubes lurched forward, she kicked backwards then changed her hands into blades before slicing them to pieces.

"The undesnifying gel hasn't kicked in yet." The commander mumbled. "I suppose we just wait then. You'll soften up eventually."

"Don't bet on it." She glared. "I'm not sticking around."

"Oh and I suppose you have some daring escape planned? Gonna play the part of the super hero?"

"There's only one thing you're going to find out about me, and that is that I'm not a hero."

"I believe it. The first one wasn't exactly justice and love. Then again you seem different."

The girl did not reply. There was nothing left to be said. But after a while she noticed a smirk on the commander's face. She knew why as she looked down to see that she was reverting into the goop form again.

The next morning…

"NICK! GET UP!" Mrs. Falon called from downstairs. The trio groaned in harmony. It was 10:00 A.M., but they were still tired. "Heh, nice hair." Jesse teased to Kal, who had one flat side to her hair.

Kal ignored the comment and quickly brushed her hair to semi-normal shape again. "We should get down there." Talon suggested with a tired sigh.

(Now for some reason the sonic franchise forgets that pigs are mobians too, and therefore make hot-dogs, so to further destroy logic, BACON!)

BACON (PLOTHOLE) was served, as well as a few pancakes, and some bland cereal (d'yuuuuuuuum). Not that they really cared. Their minds were preoccupied.

"So do you three have anything planned for today?" Mrs. Falon asked.

"Yes." Talon replied vaguely.

"Anything you'd like to say?"

"Not really."

"Why is that?"

"It's not important. Just walking around really. We were thinking about taking pics of…" And then he ran out of ideas, so Talon quickly took a bite of his pancake.

"Pics of what?"

"Houses." Kal answered. "We… wanted to make a video showing at least a hundred so that it would look all cool if we sped it up."

"… What gave you the idea to do that?" Mr. Falon asked in slight surprise.

Kal shrugged. "We saw one of… th-those… videos… with the… uh…"

"Not really important, like I said." Nick finished. "Anyway, we wanted to do it throughout the day so that we could get it from morning to night. Gotta go." And then they all ran out before the parents could stop them.

"Well Sherlock, we're taking pics now, because your parents WILL ask about it later." Jesse informed

"YOU'LL take the pictures you mean." Talon informed.

Jesse's smirk narrowed into a scowl. "You're kidding right?"

"Here, use mine." Kal tossed Jesse her digital PINK camera, which Jesse did not wish to hold. "You can hold a rectangle and press a wittle button, right?" Kal teased.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME, WOMAN!?" Jesse fumed.

"… I'll get back to you on that." Kal was a bit confused now. Jesse was as much of a friend to her as Talon, but her only guess as to why she abused him verbally was because he was the easiest. After all, he almost always had his shirt off, as if to say "It's all here girls". Whether or not that was the case, it almost begged for a quip.

"I'll get back to both of you once me and this… PINK thing finish taking pictures. Oy." They could hear Jesse's grumbling till he was two blocks down, both of which were curves.

"Why exactly ARE you so cruel to him?" Talon inquired.

"Honestly? I don't really know." Kal sighed. "I'll apologize later."

"Well you know what they say."

"… What are you talking about?" Kal narrowed an eye suspiciously.

"Well when a guy likes a girl, he'll throw snow-balls at her during winter, and paper-airplanes in winter. So how does a girl show that she likes someone?" Talon's smirk said it all.

"Don't, make me nauseous. Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Yeah. See you back at my house." Talon waved goodbye then ran off.

Now a bit more was on Kal's mind. "Me liking Jesse.." She mumbled to herself. "Nah. Not yet anyway."

*knock knock* … *knock knock* … *knock knock knock knock knock kno-* "WHAT!?" Demanded a lady in her twenties as she slammed the front door open. Talon could guess from her breath that she had recently woken up, and he had interrupted whatever was before her shower. This was based on the fact that she was a fairly slim chipmunk, with attractive features, (blonde hair, messy however, with hazel eyes) though this did not mean Talon was attracted. A person with a fit and slender body such as this girl was obviously not some slob that spent an entire week on the couch smoking a cigarette.

"Eh- Sorry." Nick apologized with a slight wince at the girl's bad breath. "Please don't run away."

"… Run away?" Talon could tell she was getting ready to run away now. She probably assumed he was with police of some sort, and due to how nervous she seemed he could guess she was the person he was looking for.

"I'm not police or anything, I just have some questions… you're going to run away aren't you?" Talon winced a bit more.

"… Still deciding…" She replied cautiously. "What did you want to know?"

"I wanted to know anything you might know about Arma-9."

The girl did not reply at first. Then she increased her grip on the door and replied "Y'know I don't have to run. I can just slam the door in your face and lock it."

Nick felt tempted to show her his unnatural claws, but controlled the urge. "You saw the crash didn't you?"

"What of it?"

"I met the alien."

The girl scoffed, then laughed a bit. "Ha! Of course you did! I'm going to slam the door now."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Talon shoved him arm in front of the door. He was holding a bag full of the goop from the alien girl in his hand, hoping this girl had seen it.

"Ow…" He groaned hoarsely with his hand firmly slammed between the brace and the door.

The girl did not take the door off his hand, but she did notice the bag. She swiped it from him, and ran her fingers through it. "… Wait here." She ordered, walking off with the bag. Talon simply replied "Did I mention, ow?"

She came back with a small pencil-shaped object that she was electrocuting the goop with. When she did this, the goop stabilized, and created a solid hard black shape. "You weren't lying…" She mumbled.

"Now can we talk?" Talon pleaded a bit impatiently.

"… Yes."

Meanwhile…

Kal crept into her second-story house as stealthily as she could. It was not easy as their house had many windows, which she normally enjoyed, but this time they would be her undoing… that is if her parents suspected something in the first place.

"Good morning, S-"

Kal jerked around to meet eyes with her father, who was now a bit surprised and suspicious. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Y-you just surprised me is all." Kal answered. "Anyway, I wanted to go organize a bit in my room… is that alright?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Her father passed on, thankfully unsuspecting now. Kal bad a dash to the work-shop, not her room, where she quickly imputed the code for one of the vaults that kept the family inventions, and pulled out a cyilinder-shaped blender-like object.

Kal placed the scanner on top of one of the work tables, then placed inside two rectangular discs. The first was silver; this disc granted internet access to the device, as to scan the web for whatever the goop was made of, and the second, a combined blue and black, was the personal supply of programs for what type of material was to be scanned. Black stood for solid, and blue stood for liquid.

Kal opened the small door at the top roof of the device, then dumped the goop inside. She turned the device on, and a fast whirring began to sound. She stayed in the room for a couple minutes, but eventually began to hear footsteps. No doubt one of her parents were coming in that direction and would hear the device.

Kal attempted to muffle the sounds by setting the scanning time to a lower level, thus slowing the timer, and increasing the amount of time it would take to scan, but making it more quiet. This was not going to be enough. Looking around quickly, Kal noticed a cloth in the corner. "The cot!" She whispered to herself.

The room had a spare bed for the reason of sleeping of course in the event of a long time till a project was complete. And it had two pillows. Kal grabbed them both and used them to muffle the last of the whirring, then slowly and carefully moved it under the table.

"Where do I hide?" She mumbled. The door began to open slowly. Kal was out of time. Without any form of conscious though, Kal darted behind the door as it opened, hoping she did not make noise.

Kal's father, Mr. Siets, stepped into the work-shop, and while he did hear a sound could not see its source. "… Maybe…" He looked down to see a few metal tubes on the ground. "Must've moved these when I opened the door." He though.

Kal was not seen, but her father was not gone. He was now going over to the work table and… working. He would not be done for hours. His latest project was a microchip, and Kal had no idea for what purpose it served.

The only option available at the moment was to leave; leave and hope that her father would not find the scanner. So tip-toeing and cringing, Kal walked out of the work shop, and once a good five feet away, dashed upstairs to her room.

Back with Talon…

"So what happened when you met the i- creature?" The woman asked further as she and Nick walked towards her organized living room. Actually it looked more empty than organized. As if she had just moved in maybe?

"I…" For a moment Talon felt a bit cautious about telling this woman. She was however his only source for information, and therefore he had to tell her some information. "… I said hi, then she said hi, then she ran off when the police arrived."

"What color were her eyes?" The lady questioned further.

"… What significance does that have to do with he-… how did you know it was a girl?" Talon peered.

The girl turned around looking at him as if she was having her time wasted. "You said 'she' twice."

"Right." Talon looked to the floor a bit, embarrassed by the implied lack of trust.

"Anyway, what was the color?" The girl pressed frustratingly.

"Uh… Blue. What does that mean?"

"I'd have to check my records to tell you the truth."

"How DO you know so much about this anyway?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" The woman scoffed. "I barely trust you as it is! It's going to be quite a while till I give you any information about ME."

"Fine, fine!" Talon conceded, trying to calm her down. "Just tell me about Arma-9."

The girl sat down on a couch, and stared Talon down onto the one opposite to her before continuing. "Arma-9 has to do with dimensiona-"

"Dimensional communications, mainly an alliance with someone from the ninth dimension we have contact with." Talon finished. "Right?"

The woman gaped slightly, which forced a small grin onto Talon's face. "… Who are you exactly?"

"You really think I'll just answer that after you wouldn't answer me?" Talon scoffed, humored by the question slightly.

"Fine." She agreed. "I'm Tori Sceether, and my dad worked at Arma-9, and tried to get me to intern there. I found out what they were doing, no one would believe me, and I skedaddled. Don't where pop is-" This was the second cringe she got from Talon. "Something wrong?"

"You said 'skedaddled' and 'pop'… it just… sounded… old." By Tori's expression Talon could tell he was not gaining points. "Sorry. You were saying…?"

"…I don't know where my DAD is, and I've been waiting for the chance to tell about Arma-9 for a while. When I heard about the thing on the news, I didn't know what it was actually, but I thought it might make people consider my info more, and since the internet is much more gullible, I posted it on the web. And you saw it, so I got one person to believe me now. Yay."

Talon did not acknowledge her, though he WAS listening, he just seemed to not show it. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I'm just trying to see how this works." He replied. "Think about it. YOU, who went through the whole Arma-9 thing, end up HERE, and it's only HERE, that the alien crashes. Then only a teenager from HERE finds it, and finds you from something anyone in the world could have seen on the internet."

Tori looked a bit worried now, but her worry turned into stress. "Well what do YOU make of it?"

"I'm thinking that at least part of it is planned. How did you get your information?"

Tori winced, as if she had realized something stupid she had done. "I… wait you haven't told me anything about you!"

Talon growled slightly in annoyance, but sighed and nodded. "I'm Nick Falon, my friends call me Talon, don't ask why. I go to the high-school near here, and really I just happened to be at the place at the time. Not I didn't say right or wrong, cause I don't know which goes with which really. Good enough?"

After a short paused Tori replied, "As long as it's the truth. … I stole info from their computer data base."

"Then… you… po…stead it on the in-ter-net! AUGH!" Talon hit his forehead. "They erased it soon after you posted it! Don't you think they might have an idea who posted it, or have the idea to TRACE where you live?!"

"It had a re-direct loop." Tori replied calmly.

"That won't stop them for long! They'll find out eventually!"

"That's why I'm leaving." Tori replied, again calmly. "I'll be on the road with a new name before they can find out who Gloria Renalds is; that was my real name."

"And the info?" Nick asked, tugging his hair through his fingers.

"I'm taking it with me. You can have a copy if you want."

"How much information does it have?"

"A… lot."

"And how long will it take to copy?"

Tori sighed and answered "… Four hours-"

"GAH!"

"… a-at least."

"GEAH!... *Sigh* Fine. I hope that's enough time." Talon got and started towards the door. "What's your phone-number?

"I'll just write it down." Tori quickly pulled out some paper and a pen and scribbled her digits, which Talon stuffed in his pocket. He gestured for the paper and pen (Another one), and wrote his, which she took.

"Call my number as soon as it's ready. I'll call you if I have something important to tell. And if you're in danger, call me THEN the cops. If they get the info, then the government might, which means Arma-9 might."

"Got it… Y'know you're a pretty smart kid." Tori complimented as Talon walked out.

"Yeah, thanks."

Meanwhile…

It had been a good three hours since Jesse had begun his search for… pictures, and he was having so much enjoyment his head hurt. He had taken pictures of brown houses, blue houses, houses that climb on rocks, and houses that heard a who.

Meanwhile with Kal…

Finally after going back and forth, checking to see if her father was gone, Mr. Siets was finished with his project (for the moment). He was out of the room, and Kal was inside, having the scanner print the information about the goop, and cleaning it out of the scanner in under ten seconds.

Dashing at the speed of slipping on rugs and screaming in pain, Kal limped to the family printer (or one of them to be specific), and yanked out the info before it could be found by others. She ran to her room, pulled out some gloves, and began to tinker with the strange ooze.

One of the first things to catch her attention was "Element type unknown # 2" Which was Element type unknown #1? After a little bit of skimming it turned out that "Element type unknown #1" was scaled at a sixty-percent similarity to steel, but for some reason not all the way there. However it did list one of the elements as simply "STONE". Kal assumed that this was because it was from a different dimension, and therefore not the same stone from her world, opposed to something that relates to steel, but is not completely steel, whether or not it is from a different dimension.

Going further into the intel, Kal found that there was one specific energy unmistakable, which actually surprised her, and gave a slight bit of fear. It was in fact "Chaos Energy".

To those who do not know that much about Chaos Energy, it is a reactant energy, as well as a somewhat adaptive one. It can react to anything, and affect anything.

So the metals were the solids and the chaos energy was the energy for them. What if Kal could control the energy? If she could she would have to make it solid enough to connect to an electrical device. "Maybe…" In a complete long-shot, Kal took a lamp and struck the goop with the bottom of the lamp. The goop hardened instantly, but then softened again quickly after.

"Wait a minute…" Kal snapped her fingers, then rushed downstairs and prepared for a don't-try-this-at-home-kids, moment. She came back with a small pen-length electrical conductor, or in other words a mini-cattle-prod.

*dayiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing* was the sound it made as the feline turned the device on. Before using it however, she placed the goop in a plastic bowl that was laying around her room, from some ice-cream probably. She slowly placed the prod inside the substance, and it began to explode. Five inches in all directions however, it stopped. It looked frozen in mid explosion.

Kal had flinched and was ducking however, so she did not notice at first. But when she looked up the first thing she said was "Whoa…" Slowly she retracted the prod, but as soon as it was no longer touching, the goop subsided. "Aw come on…Wait…" She ran downstairs then came back up with a metallic bowl, and a smaller plastic bowl that she placed inside.

Next Kal put the goop inside the plastic/Metal bowl, and activated the goop once again through the power of electricity. "It looks… bendable…" Kal reached out and touched the goop… only to get electrified (what a shocker). Jerking back and muttering to herself, Kal realized she probably needed gloves, and soon came back with some on.

With her yellow-rubber protection, she began to shape the goop, and once finished, she turned off the prod. This time the goop did not subside, but stayed hard and solid in the shape she bent it into. "I must have created a subconscious remembering… function?" Kal was not completely sure how correct she was seeing how she could not decide whether or not this goop was alive, but she was close.

"How do I control the energy…?" Kal glanced over to her computer; looking directly at one of the drives. The idea of programming the now solid chaos-metal? Was her computer worth the risk? No doubt it would be fried in the process. But what if she was able to do it without harming her computer? Or at least harm it less.

Kal ran downstairs and came back with a port, and dropped it on to the solid object. She then electrified it once again, then pulled away, and the goop began to form around the port. She then made it solid once again and pulled out the port. It was just as metallic as the solid-goop, and possibly more safe then sticking the whole thing into her machine.

She plugged in the port, which instantly sparked the computer a bit, thus worrying Kal a bit, but the computer was still online, and did not show any sign of harm. She then put in the port from the scanner, and placed its information into the computer's database. From there she spent a good two hours combining the information from the file with the file connected to the goop's port, and could now… program.

"Let's try something simple…" she thought. A few command codes (and by a few I do mean quite a lot.) she had the command to make the goop take the form of a picture on her computer of a heart-shaped gem. She took out the port, and placed it back inside the goop, electrified it once again, and released.

The goop became the shape given, feeling, and looking exactly the same. Even when she struck it, its sandstone-like structure now felt hard as rock. "This… is AWESOM-" Kal covered her still screaming mouth. Her parents could not find out… yet.

Kal got more ports, and began programming more forms to the goop. Sadly no matter how gun-like or energy-like she tried to make it, the Chaos Energy inside remained dormant, and would not shoot out. "Guess I'll need a substitute." She could not use electricity, as it was the activator, so what would she use?

Going back with Talon, he had begun his waiting hours by being extremely stressed, as he did not know what on Mobius he would do. However after about an hour, he thought up the idea of going back to the crash-site. He thought of maybe taking the family car and driving over, feeling a bit cocky with his new transportation freedom, but he could not ignore the thought of his parents wondering why he would need it. The chances were a bit low for them doing that, but he did not wish to take chances.

It took an hour and four minutes for the tired teen to make it to his destination. The police had completely surrounded, and taped the area, and were still investigating. Talon would have gotten upset, but about ten minutes into his walk to the crash-site he assumed this would happen.

However, just because the police were there did not mean he could not still get a bit of information. Putting on his most sophisticated face, and hoping that he looked enough like a grade-A student (which he normally was), thus causing the police to see him as confinable, Talon walked over.

"Excuse me, Sir." He greeted to one of the officers, trying hard to sound respectful. Respect to any individual, especially adults, is sweet honey bliss after all.

"What is i- Who are you? You can't be over here, kid. We're in the middle of a-"

Talon cut the officer off, "I know, I just wanted to see if I could help." Talon thought about what information he could give and get. He needed to find a way through the police and into the crime scene itself. When he had been in the wreckage first, he had a very brief amount of time before his "daring" escape. Perhaps there was a space-ship of sorts that the goop-girl came in.

"Like what?" The Cop questioned, completely convinced Talon was wasting his time.

"I was here at the crash. I can prove it." He actually had no idea how he could prove it, aside from the goop he had, which he was not willing to reveal, especially after revealing his part in the event.

"How?"

Talon had five seconds to think up something. Maybe he could stall. "What did you find?" He asked.

"… Not that it's your business but nothing yet. Who are you again?"

"Nick, now did you find any liquid-like material?"

"I'm guessing you did?" The police officer was slightly more interested, but still annoyed and unconvinced.

Talon nodded, and quickly fibbed, "It hardens and changed density to match its surroundings. I saw it happen, but I might be able to make it liquid again."

"Then tell us and we'-"

"Only if I can see the scene myself. I need to look over the area."

The officer was quite flustered now. He had been half convinced of Talon's story, but to let a civilian simply look around, touchy-fingered? It was not his call. "Wait." The officer then walked off, and came back with who Talon assumed was the chief of the police.

"You the kid?" The chief asked in a tired voice.

"Yes." Talon nodded, restraining from pointing out he was the only teenager in the area. There weren't even crowds gathering; Most-likely faded away after the day before.

The chief gave a large sigh and said "Show us what you've got."

Nick and the officers walked over the tape, and went around the scene. Talon remembered the way that Tori had used an electrical pen-shaped device to activate the goop, but his pens were nowhere, and non-electric, but he did have a phone.

He pulled out a wad of the goop, then put it in the pocket opposite to his phone, in case there was no hardening goop. He moved his hands around the walls, while at the same time darting his eyes around for any clues. He led them closer and closer to where he had actually met the alien-girl, and they were definitely not impressed yet, which Talon noticed.

"It crashed through here, but it stopped far down." Talon pointed forward, hopefully coaxing them into letting him continue on, which they did not order against, so he continued walking and talking "The heat from the impact must've hardened the liquid as it hit the ground and slid, keeping it from sticking to anything until it cooled; somewhat like lava would, only in reverse." Talon impressed even himself. And he could not hide his grin at the sight of the gaping officers.

After a few yards Talon began to pull out his phone. He pretended to be modifying it to create some form of electrical current, which he wouldn't due to the call he would later be expecting from Tori, then pulled out some of the goop and placed it in front of him, and said allowed "Here!"

The chief and his officer crouched next to him, extremely interested in the liquid-like substance. The officer wiped his finger around, with a childish grin on his face.

"There's more at the end of the crash." Talon informed before jogging forward. The chief thankfully did not follow, while his inferior was too busy looking at the pretty shiny thing. Nick had maybe about two minutes before they would go after him. He charged as soon as he was out of the sight of the officers, and once in the desired location he spent all those minutes searching.

The hole made by the girl, the tunnel, was still caved in, but not too much that Nick could not crawl around a bit. He remembered the footsteps when he hid there the first time; perhaps the person who was searching had dropped something. Alas, nothing. However it was not completely a waste.

No doubt the police were covering the spot that the girl had been captured at, and now that he had permission to search, and the fact that a great amount of police were at the main crash-area, Talon doubted any resistance would meet him.

The long walk was longer still now that Talon was not running. But he arrived at the scene with no one in sight aside from the tape surrounding the area. He had not gotten a good look at the floor that the battle took place (if it could be called a battle), but now that he could, it looked much more covered than the first time.

The green murky liquid they used to attack the girl was everywhere, eating at the ground. There was a bit of wreckage which was slowly being eaten by the green liquid; it was part of one of the vehicles Talon could tell.

He picked up the metal shape, and scraped as much of the liquid off of it as he could, but it was still eating at it slowly. Before it could, he searched it for any information. It had none. "Ugh!" Talon threw the metal to the ground, hitting part of the girl's liquid, and causing a small implosion. It flew Nick backward, his rump landing firmly on the sand.

Talon slowly pushed himself up, and looked around to see something a bit surprising. The strange alien-goop began to come out from the ground, and it was reacting to the explosion. It moved, and changed, from black to red, then moved together and formed a target shape. The middle had an X.

Digging and digging, Nick stressed at the thought of the police walking up behind him and asking "What are you doing?". He looked around and saw no one, so continued to dig. Finally about two feet deep he found what was covered… a piece of metal, wrapped around something. It was shaped like a stick, a thick stick, short, and by the smell it was once alive.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Talon attempted to pry the metal away, but it was quite straining. He had begun to make progress when he noticed that his phone was ringing.

"It's ready." Was the first thing he heard from the other end.

"I'll be over as soon as I can." Talon put his phone away, as well as the strange metal-casing, then jogged off.

Half an hour later…

Talon made sure to see if anyone was around before he walked knocked on Tori's door. It flung open after a single knock, showing just how stressed she was. "Hurry!" She ordered sternly. Talon quickly walked inside, and Tori handed him a stick-drive. "I just called the police. My things are packed, and I'm just about to set off. Is that all you needed?"

Talon nodded yes. "Alright." Tori finished before walking towards her garage. Talon decided he would stay until the police arrived. He did not want someone to pop up at the last second and suddenly attack. Sadly though, someone must have gotten there before him.

An explosion; an explosion that came from the garage. This is what changed the plan. Talon jerked around, falling on his rear once again in complete surprise. The fire from the explosion was taking hold of the house, and there was no possible way for him through it to save the most-likely dead Tori.

The event scrambled Nick's thoughts. What would he do? Would he run, would he stay, would he try to put it out? This decision was about to be made for him. A short distance away was the police; sirens blaring.

The fire-department was not too far behind, and the fire had already begun to catch to the other houses when they arrived.

Jesse found himself arriving at the scene himself, drawn by the smell of smoke, and yellow-red fiery color. The fire was halfway out. Between gapes, Jesse looked around. The police were still there, but one of the cars was leaving. Jesse hoped he saw it wrong, but it appeared that Nick was being taken away.

To be Continued…

Part Two "Problematic Circumstances"

Talon slowly opened his eyes. He was weary and dizzy. "What… wh-where?" He slowly turned his head and pushed himself upward to get a better look at his surroundings. He was in a metal room… with a locked door… one light… and one bed… a cell? He was in prison?

"How did I get here?!" Talon jerked to his feet and yanked at the door handle; obviously it would not open, but why not try anyway?

"Wait a second…" Nick closed his eyes and concentrated on what happened before this. "There was the… fire… then I was taken by the cops! Th-then…they were… asking me questions… and one of them drove me… drove me away… w-we… went towards the mountains… and I was… knocked out?"

"GREAT!" Talon fumed. "So I'm trapped in some milita- !..." And then an idea came to Talon. "I-… Is this Arma-9?" There were no signs of any sort inside the cell that indicated it was Arma-9. Maybe it was a simple prison, or an abandoned one even. Talon needed to investigate. But how would he do that while trapped in the room?

He checked his pockets. His phone was gone, but not the metal covering. "I guess now's as good a time as any." Nick slowly pulled the metal away, which was no easy task. When he had finished, inside was a finger, coated in the alien-goop. The finger had not rotted yet, most-likely because of the goop. "Okay… now what?"

Meanwhile at Kal's house…

It was now Four-o-clock. Jesse had been to the police station, where they said that Nick was transferred, then when that did not work he went to Kal's house. Jesse had just arrived at Kal's house and was explaining what he saw just an hour before. "Then I came here! Any ideas?" Jesse asked stressfully.

Kal did not reply. Instead she rushed over to her computer and started typing. "What are you doing?" Jesse questioned.

"I'm going to try and track his phone." Kal replied quickly.

"Good thinking. How long do you think that'll take?"

"A few minutes max. And I need to concentrate."

"Right, sorry." Jesse stood completely still, though he looked as if he was about to burst. His best friend was in trouble, and while the police are meant to protect, Jesse got the feeling that someone was up to something shady. The stress was annoying him so much that his face almost turned red. Thankfully Kal was soon finished tracking.

"He's in… there's no info about this location." Kal pointed to the screen. The dot was at what appeared to be woods, but no other information was given.

"Can you get us directions there?" Jesse suggested.

"Maybe… if I type in my home address… there!" The screen zoomed out and made a large line from the wood area straight to Kal's house. The problem however was that going straight through meant going through buildings, and hills, which Kal and Jesse were not willing to drive or walk over.

"… Maybe you could find a nearby road and make a path to that?" Jesse suggested again. Kal looked around and eventually found a road about two miles from the dotted-location. "That's the best we'll get." She said. The feline clicked on the road, and a route appeared.

"I'll print up the directions." Kal informed. "Can you get my keys?"

"Way ah-" Jesse stopped as soon as Kal's father walked up. "H-hey Mr. Siets!" He greeted nervously.

Kal's father seemed a bit suspicious of their actions. "And what are you two up to?"

"Uh… looking for Talon's phone." Kal answered. "He lost hi- it, and we wanted to help find it again."

"Alright. Well if you're going to drive, I could take you."

"That's alright, Dad." Kal pulled out the printed directions, kissed her dad on the cheek then walked out.

"Uh… bye Mr. Siets." Jesse waved. He chased after Kal, they got the keys, then they drove off.

After around half an hour of driving in traffic, they made it to the location. Kal parked her convertible in a sand-lot, and made sure her car was alright before continuing through the woods.

"Come ON!" Jesse yelled, pausing from his run briefly.

"It's a new car!" Kal yelled back. She gave the wheel-housing a quick check, then followed Jesse into the woods… then ran back and got her bag, and ran to Jesse again.

"Which direction?" Jesse called back. Kal paused for a moment, remembered that she left the map in the car, ran back to the car, grabbed it, ran back to Jesse, and answered plainly "East."

"Alright." So they went East. The turns were a bit difficult with the many trees, some of which actually blocked their path, forcing the two mobians to climb over to continue. Thankfully they did not lose their bearings as there was a compos-option on Jesse's phone.

When they had neared what they assumed was the correct location, Jesse and Kal began to look around for anything that might give off the base's location. As they searched, Jesse assumed it was as good a time as any to ask "Shouldn't we tell the cops?"

To this Kal scowled and replied "Why? They're the ones who did this! You saw them take away yourself!"

"Well… okay then shouldn't we tell his parents?" Jesse rephrased.

"What would they d- wait! I know what they'd do." Kal walked up a bit closer and continued to say sternly, "They'd tell us to leave it to them, then they'd tell the police to let their son go, and if that didn't work, they'd try to go to the government, but who took Talon? The police, and I doubt if Arma-9 is involved there's no chance the government is either. They'd take us, our families, and maybe some friends. Talon got taken because he found something, and we need to get him back."

"… You were waiting to say that all this time, weren't you?" Jesse guessed, backing away from the flustered female a bit.

"You better believe it, now come on!" Kal ran around the area looking behind any and every tree, while Jesse decided to stand there and look around. As he did he noticed a large hole in one of the lower parts of a specific tree. He walked over and reached through the hole. He could not fine the end. Jesse attempted to stick himself through, but he was too big.

"Hey you got a flashlight?" He called over. Kal walked up and shined her phone in the hole. About five feet down was a wooden end to the hole.

"Weird but not an entrance." She guessed before moving on. Jesse was not convinced. He looked around till he found a rock, then he picked it up and dropped it into the hole. The rock moved through the wooden cover and out of sight. "It's a hologram…" Jesse wondered if the tree could be moved. He crouched down then began to push it as hard as he could. He needed more pressure.

"HEY! HELP ME MOVE IT!" He strained to yell to Kal.

"Are you serio- oh fine." Kal ran over and helped Jesse to push the tree back. Sadly they could not. "It *pant* has a hologram in the hole, making it look like it has an end." Jesse informed. "There has to be a way into this tree."

Jesse continued to push, but Kal gave up. Instead she began to dig near the tree, looking for any roots. When she found the roots they looked wooden, but as she pulled them out she found out that they were actually wires. "Cool." Kal continued to pull out of the "roots" until she could not find anymore. "Alright. Move out of the way." Kal ordered as she backed up from the tree.

"What are you going to do? Ram it?" Jesse chuckled a bit as he moved to the side.

"Yes." Said Kal, blankly and sternly. She dashed across the ground then leaped upward and slammed her entire body-force into the tree. The impact knocked it back a bit, but not enough.

"Let me try." Jesse took a few more steps back than Kal did, charged forward and slammed the tree to the ground, revealing a large door.

"Wow…" was Kal's only syllable. Jesse on the other hand skipped dialogue and decided to open up the door, which was no longer locked due to its wires being pulled out.

As soon as the door was opened, a bright set of bulbs lit up below, revealing a thin elevator. "… Well come on!" Kal ordered as she jumped inside. Jesse followed and soon they were thirty stories down.

Jesse decided once again for another question while still inside the slowly falling container. "So" he began, "you think there's gonna be a bunch of guards waiting to kill us?"

"Well…" Kal opened her bag and began to search through it.

Jesse scoffed humorously, "What, you've got some gun, or saw of some sort in there? Like in the-"

Kal pulled out a pencil-length metallic stick with a circular arch over it, and a sharp end from her bag. To this Jesse went "Wow… didn't know we were in a spy movie… but seriously Where did you get that?"

"Got it from my dad's workshop."

"… And it does what?"

"It cuts through metal with a laser-blade." And with that brief description, Kal began to cut a hole in the roof. Little sparks flew around, some of which hit Jesse in the face, making him go "ouch… ouch… ouc- OW!" for a while, then finally a circular hole, about four feet wide in radius was finished.

"And that accomplished…" Jesse urged, hands circling towards Kal.

"We," She started, "get up there, THEN, when the guards, or whoever, come to inspect the elevator, we attack them."

"… We just… attack them… And if they aren't beaten by the Element of Surprise?"

"Well it's not like I could have thought of everything!" Kal crossed her arms with a miffed look. "It's not every day I end up going down secret elevators, risking my life by breaking into government bases!"

*Ding* The door opened. Two guards, wearing nothing protective aside from shoulder-straps, stood at the sides of the doors, and immediately turned around to look inside the elevator. Jesse and Kal slammed against the walls as not to be seen, even though they were obviously heard, and waited till one of the guards walked inside, gun in hand, before they simultaneously slammed into his side.

Before the guard could react, Kal yanked the gun he held from him, ducked underneath and shot a bullet at the other guard from between the first one's legs. The bullet missed so Jesse decided to do something; this something was putting his back to the back wall of the elevator, and then charging into the first guard, causing that guard to fall on the second, and punching him repeatedly until he was unconscious and then some.

He was only stopped when Kal grabbed him by the arm and yelled "ALRIGHT! Enough! Don't break his jaw!" She did not wait for a reply and quickly began running off. Jesse on the other hand decided to hide the guards in the elevator. Kal did not notice this though, and was soon alone.

He noticed the metallic circle that was left over from the ceiling of the elevator. "That was a waste." He scoffed. "Still…" Jesse picked up the metal plate. It was heavy enough, and fairly dense. "Good for protecting."

Jesse ran in the direction he assumed Kal went, having thought she was with him the entire time, and after much walking found himself inside one of the only unlocked rooms he could find. It appeared to be an office, and an occupied one at that based on the *chk-chk* sound from behind his head.

Jesse did not know how close the gun was, or the person holding it, but assumed they were both close, and decided to punch behind him at full speed. The gun fired… and the bullet was punched off of Jesse's knuckles. A pale blue spark went off from the point of impact, and both the man who fired the gun and Jesse were stunned.

But first thing's first *sock* *pow* *smash* and the man was knocked out. "And without the metal plate." Jesse gleefully said to himself as he admired his bullet-deflecting fist. Jesse eventually stopped gazing at his hand and decided to look through the files in the drawers for any information.

Most of the cabinets were locked unfortunately. The ones that were not were either empty or had a bunch of random numbers that Jesse knew nothing about. "Where's the key…" Jesse rubbed his hand around the desk, feeling for any false bottom or taped-on key. Nothing. So he checked the knocked out man, who turned out had a key in his pocket.

Jesse was able to open a bit more of the cabinets. One contained bills, one contained records of various devices that were purchased and/or built, and another contained schematics of the base. "This could be useful." Jesse looked for the latest recorded date on the schematics, rolled it up, then ran out.

Meanwhile…

Kal was completely lost. These hallways contained nothing but office-rooms, which she was not interested in. "There has to be another elevator somewhere…" A good ten minutes later she did find an elevator, though Kal did feel a bit confused as to why she had not seen any other guards then those who found her and Jesse. "Probably all in the lower levels… where the good stuff is."

Kal examined the elevator, and quickly noticed… a keypad. "Great!" She scoffed. "Passwords!" After giving it a good glance she did notice however that it had no enter key. "All I have to do is punch at random. It should open eventually." And so she did.

After eight numbers were pressed, an alarm went off. "Ugh! Stupid!" Kal looked around and pulled out her personal taser in case she was attacked. She did not have to wait long, as seven armed guards appeared from previously hidden elevators. "Oh… not… good."

Kal did not waste time surrendering, instead she quickly pressed herself to one of the walls of the hallway, then began banking herself from wall to wall as she dashed towards the guards, hoping to keep them from getting a good shot with their weapons.

*ZZZZZZZZZZZZP-PEW!* bullets knocked off the metal walls at least ten times, terrifying both the guards and Kal. She jumped up to the face of one of the guards, grabbed his head then flipped him over and used him as cover. The other guards shot at her at first, but were stopped when the wild shots hit them instead.

The guard Kal had used as a shield reached behind and grabbed, then twisted, her wrist. Kal was sent into a semi-wail semi-scream of pain from the sudden attack and fell backward, kicking the guard as she went. Thankfully he let go before completely breaking her wrist, but she would not be using it for a good hour or so.

The guard turned around and aimed his gun at Kal. She did not have time to react, and could almost feel the gunshots penetrating her heart. But then the guard turned upward, and short above her head. "What?" Kal turned around and saw Jesse holding up the metal plate as a shield while running towards the guard, deflecting the incoming bullets.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled. Kal wanted to roll her eyes seeing how she was already down on the ground, but controlled herself, partially because she was a bit preoccupied with the stinging in her arm.

The bullet began bouncing close to Kal, too close. She rolled to the side just as Jesse rammed into the guard, and held him up to the elevator door, where he began to jab him repeatedly in the stomach, then head-butt him with the metal plate till the guard eventually passed out.

Panting a bit, Jesse dropped the guard and turned to Kal. "Are you shot?"

"No… got my wrist twisted though." She replied. Jesse helped her up, and was partially thinking it would be a good time for a romantic-attempt, but Kal did not. She walked past him, giving a brief "Thanks." And continued to punch away at the elevator's key-pad.

Jesse stood still for a while, tapping his foot impatiently. After a minute of *beep beep beep-beep, beep-beep* he ran out of patience. She walked over and motioned for Kal to move out of the way. She did reluctantly, then Kal picked up one of the guard's guns and shot the key-pad.

*ding* the elevator opened. Jesse shot Kal a smirk then walked inside.

"Y'know I'm not even surprised." Kal muttered, following. "So which floor should we start with?"

"Uh…" Jesse pulled out the schematics and looked through the titles of what each floor was classified as. Kal and he scanned through until they found one that said "Hellborn-3-Containment"

"Oh great! A third degree demon!" Kal groaned.

"Well maybe it's the alien." Jesse shrugged.

"And what makes you think that? It doesn't say alien, and nothing about it sounds like how Jesse described he- it"

"Well why not check?"

"Uh, maybe because our best friend is locked up here, and we've got maybe three hours till our parents start worrying." Kal scoffed. "And I don't know what you're doing, but I'm only here for Talon, not some killer alien."

"Wait… you're NOT interested in saving her?"

"No I'm not interested in 'saving' IT! I was psyched up at first, sure, but now I'm not. We're way over our heads. Come to think of it, if we weren't trying to go save some alien that may or may not kill us seeing how we know NOTHING about it, Talon wouldn't be kidnapped right now!"

"Fine! Alright." Jesse flailed his arms a bit trying to express how he wanted the topic to end. "We'll get Talon and get out of here!"

Kal kept silent and went back to looking through the schematics. "There." She pointed to a line of rooms under the title "Unclassified containment."

"Okay, floor… twelve." Jesse pressed the button for the twelfth floor and they were off.

Meanwhile with Talon…

After about two hours of trying to escape Talon was becoming extremely agitated. Not to mention he was now extremely itchy around his scalp, which he scratched quite often regardless of the goop lingering in his fingerclaw/nails. Thankfully for him, instead of falling into insanity from boredom, he fell into sleep… from boredom. And while he would not figure this out until later, the goop which he got on his head from his fingers was now connecting with his brain. His first dream was a strange one.

As he "dreamed" he was at first simply in darkness, but eventually he began to hear a sort of panting sound… it got louder after a while and appeared to be a girl's. It sounded stressed as if she was losing air or something. "What IS that?" He questioned.

"What?!" A female voice yelled. This shocked Talon, making him decide to keep quiet for a good minute till he thought it might be safe to speak again. "Hello?" He asked calmly.

"… Who is talking to me?" The voice asked again. Surprisingly Talon noticed that it sounded exactly like the alien-girl's… well at least he thought it did. All she said was "hi" after all. It was not much to go on.

"Are you… the alien person who crash-landed?" Talon questioned.

"… How are you talking to me?" She replied, without answering.

"I… don't know. Could you answer the question? I don't know how I'm talking to you, I fell asleep and this happened."

"… Yes I am… you're the hedgehog I met aren't you?"

"Uh yeah, I am… wait did you probe me or so-"

"You've seen too many Alien movies."

"You know what movies are?"

"Let's just say I'm more of a monster than an alien. Is this planet called 'Mobius' by any chance?"

"… Yes. How did you know that?"

"I'll explain once I'm not getting turned back into black soup… Are you near?"

"I think so. I'm stuck in a cell though… with a finger."

"Oh you found it." Talon could not be sure but it almost sounded as if she chuckled a little at the end there. "Well why not use it to open the door?"

"It's… not that type of door." Talon debated waking up and seeing if he could use the finger to unlock the door, but that would risk losing the connection. Probably had to do with how much his brain paid attention to the connection and the real world.

"Then we're both dead… *sigh* great. I'm finally my own self and this happens… story of my life."

"This happens?"

"Not your problem, and not saying… mainly for suspense."

"Are you serious?! Suspense?"

"Does it really matter? It doesn't help to get us out. Do you have ANY idea how to get out?"

"Well… I have some friends who might be looking for me."

"Okay…" She did not sound convinced.

"Can YOU see anything where you are to help me find you when I DO get out?"

"Uh… I'm in room… fifty-o- wow. That's a hilarious number if I ever saw one."

"Tick tock!"

"Right right. Area- I mean ROOM Fifty-one in… Hellborn-3-Containment."

"What is your… uh… room like?"

"I'm in a capsule, all Shadow-like styl-"

"How do yo-"

The girl cut Talon off "And there's a bunch of desk people around. Mr. Wolf dude is observing me like a creeper, and it's dark. The glass seems really strong, so does the door. There's about seven guards, all armed, and two of them in front of the door."

"Are there any fire-hazard-sprinklers?"

"Is that really what they're called?"

"Yes or no!?"

"Uh… Yes there are. Heh. That's funny."

"Okay; when I get out I'll come find you."

"… Why are you doing this exactly? I'm not a good person, I mean, I'm REALLY not a good person. What if I like… chopped your head off once I was free?"

Talon paused; she was right. She might very well be some psychopath. Still though, "You didn't when we first met."

"True."

"Aside from that we'll just have to see."

"… You're going to risk having me let loose on this planet?"

"Well how powerful are you?"

"Very."

"And yet you still got captured?"

"M-minor setback. Well, I'm waiting Knight-in-shining-armor. And… uh… thanks…"

Talon was going to say something else but he was awoken by *EREEEEEEEEEO- EREEEEEEEEEEO* an alarm, which was followed by the door blowing open from gunfire.

Nick jerked back in surprised, and admittedly a bit of fear. He was speechless when he saw Jesse walk inside holding a large high-tech gun.

"Hey." Jesse waved, maintaining his dramatic composure. Kal however said forget that. She dove over crushing Nick in a large hug, then immediately checked for any wounds.

"The only part hurting is are the parts your pushing." Talon informed.

"Right, sorry." Kal let go. "What happened?"

"I have no idea." Talon sighed. "Guess they didn't want us snooping."

"… Wouldn't that count as having an idea?" Jesse noted.

"Anyway" Kal ignored, "the guards should be here any second, we've gotta go now!" She yanked Nick up and dragged him out of the cell.

"But what about the alien girl?" Talon reminded.

"We've gotten in enough trouble!" Kal replied angrily. "And this isn't our business! C'mon!" She kept tugging at Talon, but he stood firm.

"No," he said sternly, "we are going after her. Besides from what I've seen she's powerful, really powerful."

"All the more reason to leave her- it-"

"HER!" Jesse overruled,

"WHATEVER!-behind!"

Both Talon and Jesse stood silent, with Jesse simply holding back a chuckle at how strange the statement sounded.

"Leave her behind! Not actu- She could kill us!" Kal fumed.

"Or get us out." Talon noted. "Think about it, how are WE going to get out of here alive?"

"… He's got a poi-"

"Shut it." Kal hissed. "… Fine! We might have found where they have her-"

"Hellborn-3-Containment, right?" Talon guessed.

"Uh… y-yeah. How do you know that?"

"It's… too complicated. We should get going. Got anything to break the capsule?"

"Well" Kal moved her sleeve a bit revealing a metallic gun-shaped watch on her arm, "I made this back at home with the goop you gave me."

"Looks a lot bigger than what I saw him give you." Jesse noted.

"It must reproduce or something." Kal guessed "Anyway, it's a one shot, but I'm hoping it fires hard enough to destroy the- wait how did you know it was a capsule? Let me guess, complicated?"

"Running time!" Jesse grabbed his friend's arms and dashed through the hallway, with good reason. The guards had arrived and were now chasing them.

The elevator they came in opened up with guards inside, but it was their only option. They fired at the teenage mobians, but were overtaken as soon as the bullets left the mouths of the guns. One managed to graze Kal's stomach, harming her, but it did not sink in and thankfully left no permanent damage. Regardless, she screamed.

Kicking and bashing (mostly with the metal plate), the guards were quickly taken down. "Everybody alright?" Nick asked.

"Mostly." Kal winced as she pulled herself up. "The blood's going to stain my clothes now. Great."

"Clothes aren't really that important right now, Kas!" Talon informed, pressing his temples stressfully.

"I was talking about my parents asking how that happened when we get back."

"If we get back." Jesse added.

"We'll be fine." Talon assured. "Will you be okay, Kal?"

"… Yes." Sighed Kal.

"Good." Jesse punched in the button for the thirtieth floor and they zoomed downward. It took about a minute to get down, which nauseated the teens.

"You have to wonder what all those other floors are for." Jesse joked.

"Let's hope we don't find out." Kal replied.

"Normally I'd disagree," Talon said, "but it's not like we could tell anyone if the government runs this."

"Well… we could tell the Guardien." Jesse suggested.

"… I doubt it. He's probably busy already, and would probably just see us as fans to chase him, or maybe even think we're making it up. No doubt Arma-9'll clean up their tracks once this is over."

The elevator doors opened up to five guards, with all their guns aimed at the team of teens. Seeing how they had gotten out of this problem twice already, Jesse started to charge them, but the lead guard kicked him back. "Don't." The guard growled lowly.

"Why did you kidnap our friend?" Kal hissed.

The guard ignored her. He turned away and started talking into his com-link while the other guards kept their large metal-objects pointed directly at the three mobians. "Sir we have them," the guard spoke, "D06 is back in custody, yes. orders?... Are you su-… very well, sir." He turned back to Talon and company. "This way."

The guards dragged the teenagers through the hallway till they came to the room containing the alien girl. The wolf mobian, Commander Rovor, turned around to face them. "Three of you got in here. Impressive. Then again this is an old base, and well… one of you was a prisoner. D06, it's been a long time."

"… Which one of us are you talking about?" Jesse asked.

"The other boy." Rovor pointed to Talon. "But now that I think about it… you must be… H02… and the girl is… S4-T3."

"Uh no. No way is this happening!" Kal fumed.

"What?" asked Talon.

"They've been watching us this whole time…" She groaned. "All these years."

"Actually we weren't." Rovor corrected. "However we do know quite about you. But now that that's over, time to go back into containment. Take a good look at the capsule in front of you before you leave. You'll be in one as well."

Talon had forgotten about the capsule due to the dialogue. When he looked over he saw gasses still pouring into the capsule around a pile of goop. They… turned her back into goop? He looked up at the top of the capsule and noticed a somewhat thin tube holding it up.

"Kal!" He whispered. "Shoot at the very top of the capsule."

"… Why not just the capsule?" She asked.

"It probably won't break glass that hard, and we only have one sho-"

"IF you're quite through scheming…" Rovor motioned for the guards to lead them out. A guard jerked Kal back, but she shoves him back and quickly drew out her watch-gun. She then aimed at the tube and fired.

The small metal bullet scraped the tube, but it did not destroy it. However when it stopped, it landed deeply in one of the sprinklers, which soon began to shoot water everywhere. The computers activated a shield over their keypads and screens, some of the screens landing on the worker's fingers, and the entire room went into chaos.

Jesse grabbed one of the guards and used him as a hammer-like weapon against the others. Kal helped brace him and made an opening for Talon to get to the capsule. The only thing in his way… was Rovor.

Rovor was not going to allow Nick to pass. Before Talon could even attempt a jump or dash, the commander pinned him to the ground and pulled out a syringe, most-likely to put him to sleep.

"GET BACK!" Talon extended his unnatural claws even longer than normal and scraped the side of Rovor's arm, making him loosen. Talon then rolled him over and slammed his hand on Rovor's making the commander inject himself with the syringe. However the commander quickly yanked it out, and slashed the side of Nick's cheek with the tip before passing out.

Talon was not tired yet, so there was time. He ran over to the capsule and lunged into it with all his strength, snapping the tube off, and making the glass container fall to the ground. It shattered.

For a moment Talon cringed, thinking the alien girl inside would instantly wake up, and destroy everything, but nothing happened. "CRUD!" He had to think fast before the syringe-fluid kicked in. He yanked the base of the capsule up, feeling a bit confused as to how he was able to do so, then scooped the goop inside it. He got as much as he could, then dashed out of the room.

After a while of running Nick saw Jesse and Kal following. They met up in the middle of the hallway only to have two giant doors slam down, closing them in. Jesse decided to do something manly, and attempted to ram one of the walls… he bounced off and landed on his back.

"Our hero." Kal rolled her eyes.

"It worked the other times." Jesse teased. Kal was surprised at how calm he was acting, then again she herself did not feel too scared… for some reason.

Not that anyone noticed really, but if they did they would see that the goop was beginning to spark a bit.

"Wait… Do it again!" Talon ordered as he set the container down.

"… What?" Jesse asked weakly.

"Do it again!" Talon repeatedly angrily.

"… Okay." Jesse rammed into the wall, which again knocked him back, but when he did Talon noticed that the wall was hiding something… a security-lock, on the right side. And he knew how to open it. Without explaining, Nick pulled out the finger and pressed it to where the lock was. It sent an electrical shock at him, but he kept pressing. Eventually, the walls shut down, and moved up and out of site. Talon wondered how they would fit in the first place, but more important matters waited for him.

Every single guard in the building was around them, all armed, all ticked, and all looking for an excuse to pull the triggers. "This is getting redundant." Jesse noted as he got back up, rubbing his poor damaged backside. "Uh… we… surrender?"

"Stop talking!" One guard ordered. For some reason this triggered something in Talon's head. "Talking…" he murmured. He looked over at the alien-goop then his hands. "… This better work."

Talon sat down in a sort of meditating position, closing his eyes, and concentrated on communicating with the alien girl. "C'mon… say something! DO SOMETHING!" He screamed in his head. Nothing.

Talon felt himself being dragged away but kept trying to reach the girl again. If he could get a connection she might be able to come back again. "PLEASE!" He screamed allowed. Still nothing.

All of the sudden however, Talon felt the guard drop him. His eyes flashed open and he quickly braced his fall. Looking up, he saw that all the guards were backing up, and while their faces were masked they looked a bit scared. It worked.

Talon looked behind and saw the female figure that he had met at the crash-site. She gave a slight chuckle, with her blue eyes turning into a devious yellow. "Hello boys." She grinned.

The guards blasted away, but they could do nothing now. The only guards with the guns used to take her down the first time were knocked out in the containment room, and the guns themselves were in storage and prep rooms, which they were not near… well near enough.

The girl transformed on hand into a dome-like shield, and covered the teenagers, then with the other hand she created a giant wall, which she used to push the guards on side away, then did the same for the others. The alien-girl (Yes I know we established she's really called an identity) looked over and saw that the attackers were beginning to break through the shield. She walked over and removed the shield, huddled the group together and said "Bye now." Before teleporting the three teenagers outside of the base, while she stayed behind.

*WOMPH!* They landed hard on the dirt floor, with Talon getting a mouthful of dirt. "GAH!" He practically vomited the contents out, and wiped his tongue for a while till he could speak again. "SO DISGUSTING!"

"I've had worse." Jesse noted as he and Kal got up. None of them said anything for a few seconds, as they were still taking in the event.

Finally Jesse began to say "So do you thi-" *BOOM* The entire base below and in front of them, a red glowing energy shooting high into the sky. The impact was blinding and lasted for at least a minute. When it subsided, a giant crater was left in the ground.

The three allies were on the verge of passing out from the impact of the show, and the fluid was now beginning to tire Talon a bit. Still though he was alright for the moment.

Before anyone else, Nick ran down the side of the crater to the middle where he saw the alien girl crouching on the ground. He dared not get too close in case she wanted to hurt him now. But apparently she knew he was there already.

"So," She began as she slowly got up. Her black-skin feathered up a bit till it looked like silky black fur; a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark grey hoodie grew around her body, with red flame-like collars at the ends of her hands and feet. Her feet materialized to two claws, with red ends, and long red claws. She grew short dark red hair, with semi-long bangs, and pulled her hood over. "How do I look?" She finished.

Talon… had no idea what to say. Not that he was awe-struck by how cool or uncool she looked, but more so he was simply still taking in the events. The girl noticed this, and her eyes turned into a turquoise color, which was followed by some laughter. "You okay?" She asked, humored with Talon's reaction.

"… Y-… y-yeah…" Nick stammered, still not moving. The girl walked over in front of him, paused a bit, then gave him a large hug. He would have hugged back if he wasn't near fainting… then he fainted.

When Talon awoke again, he was on his bed in his room. He slowly looked around, with a massive headache clambering up the sides of his skull. "Ugh…" He rubbed his head then got out of bed and opened his bedroom door. He was greeted by the alien girl, who had made herself to look like a black mobian cat, most likely to keep Talon's parents from asking questions.

"Imma kitty!" She said with a smile, which sent Talon falling backwards in surprise. "Ups." She pulled him up, "You okay? You guys fall a lot."

"Yeah… it happens." Talon sighed. "Uh… are the… others here?"

"Yeah there in your living room." She replied before running out.

Talon took a moment to get his mind back together then slowly walked out. "Must be a Monday." Actually it was Sunday morning, but Talon did not care.

In the living room Talon saw Jesse and Kal in the opposite mood. Jesse was staring at the alien-cat-girl with interest and a little bit of How-you-doin-look, while Kal was starring from a distance with untrusting eyes.

"Are… my parents home?" Talon asked.

"Over here!" Talon's mom called from the kitchen. He walked over to her and was immediately consumed by a giant hug.

"Kal and Jesse said you were knocked out by the crash! Are you alright?" His mom questioned in worry.

"Yeah Mom… wait crash?" Talon looked over and saw Jesse give him the go-along-with-it-stare. "I… guess I can't remember. What happened exactly?"

"Your friends were looking for you, and when they found you in the abandoned police car, they drove you back here."

"Oh… right."

"What happened with the police?!"

"I… was walking by a house, and it caught fire. I was talking to the owner a few minutes before it started about stuff like 'Hi, how are you, that's nice, g'bye', but then the cops showed up and thought I had started it."

"That's what they told us…" His father added. "We took care of the problem, but are you sure that's all that happened?"

"Y-yes! I was just walking around!" Talon rose his voice defensively.

"Alright…" Then his mother noticed the alien-girl, "Oh and who's the friend?"

"Huh?" Talon realized they who they were talking about and looked over to the girl for some help.

"Oh…" the girl began, "I'm…"

"Rin." Talon blurted out.

The girl gave him a confused stare. "Rin?"

"Rin."

"… Okay. I'm Rin."

"For the fourth time." Jesse teased.

"All…. right…" Mrs. Falon blankly replied. "Are you a relative of Kal's?"

When Kal heard this her face shot up with a deadly glare at the newly-named Rin and Talon, who both gave her a pleading stare. With a large sigh she answered "Y-… yes." The grumbled to herself from her seat.

"Anyway my friends and I wanted to talk about something." Talon said. "Could we go to my bedroom?"

"Eat first." His father ordered. "It's almost noon and you didn't have Dinner. I'm surprised you're not starving right now."

Talon would have argued but when the word "starving" came into play he started feeling VERY starving. Five pancakes were consumed that day by Nick. Afterwards they went to his bedroom.

"Okay so what are we REALLY going to do about… her?" Kal asked sternly.

"Love you too." Rin replied with purple-irritated eyes. "A little gratitude for saving your rear?"

"Fine, thanks, now What are we REALLY going to do about… her?"

"That's simple." Nick laid back on a chair. "She stays with you."

"WHAT?! But- I can't- my parents can't-"

"You're the only cat here, and she made herself look like a cat. I doubt my parents wouldn't notice her changing into something else."

"Gr… FINE! But you're coming up with the story about how to get her to stay! It's not like parents will jus-"

Skipping to a few hours later…

"-t let… her… stay…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Kal screamed after her parents easily allowed their "niece" to stay at their home for the time being.

"COUS!" Rin yelled chipperly, giving Kal a large hug.

"I'm going to dread this for the rest of my life."

Meanwhile at the destroyed base…

Rovor was alive, just to get that out of the way. He pushed his way out of the wreckage and activated a small wrist-communicator. "Base Fifty-One is destroyed." He spoke. "The Identity has escaped… what should I do?"

For a while there was silence, but then a voice replied "Observe and report. I doubt it was a coincidence we found all three hybrids in the same place."

"Understood." END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
